


Take a Dirty Picture for Me

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Billy Hargrove is lucky Steve Harrington is into his creep tendencies, Billy Hargrove obsessed with Steve Harrington, Billy gets Max to take innocent pictures of Steve without his knowedge, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Come Eating, Dick Pics, Face-Sitting, Facials, Filming, Getting Together, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Posting pictures without permission of subject, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Snowballing, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Top Billy Hargrove, Voyeurism, bondage mentioned at the end, mild stalking, mutual masturbation videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy and Max have a deal she takes pictures of Steve for him and he leaves her friends and her alone. Steve find out and Billy makes a new deal, Steve takes the pictures Billy wants and he continues to leave them be. Billy wants more than candids though and things heat up.-Steve licks his lips nervously, scans the room like he is being watched before finally tapping the icon. It is to the point.Hargrove:Don't forget my picture pretty boy.Steve feels heat in his cheeks as he bites his lip, contemplates getting up and checking his hair, washing his face, it is not like Billy would know. That is not what he wants though and Steve strangely wants to give him what he asked for. Steve scrubs at his eyes, wipes a hand over his mouth, and runs his hands through his hair before opening his camera and holding the phone above his face.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 411
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Take a Dirty Picture for Me

**Take a Dirty Picture for Me**

There is something strange going on with Max, Steve just knows it. She has been acting weird all summer, different than the kid’s normal brand of strangeness. She comes into Scoops Ahoy every day Steve is working, which is not that strange in the summer heat, but she has also been showing up at his house unannounced on days he does not work. 

She never stays long when she comes by his house, or Scoops Ahoy. Usually she has at least Lucas or more recently El with her. Sometimes she is alone though, especially when she comes by his house. Sometimes she does not even say hello, Steve will spot her around the corner of the house while he is lounging on a chair trying to enjoy the sun or outside the windows just ducking down when he glances out of it.

It is all very strange. He has mentioned it to Robin who proceeded to tease him about it. Insisting that Max has a crush on him, which is very unlikely, and makes Steve frown every time she says it, Max is too young to be having a crush on someone his age. Steve does not actually think that is it anyhow, she is not acting like a young girl with a crush, at least not any girl crush Steve has ever had experience with.

Max is in Scoops now, which by itself is no weird, no the weird thing is it is actually the second time she has been in here today. Twenty minutes ago Max came in with the whole party, she seemed distracted and had ended up letting El eat all of her ice cream. 

Now Max is back by herself, when she first walked in Steve thought maybe she wanted the ice cream she missed out on in her distraction. That does not appear to be the case though, instead of coming to the counter she stops at a table near the door and is glares at her phone. Steve worries that she is having another fight with Lucas, or maybe El for the first time.

Steve is worried, and endeavors to cheer her up, free ice cream always cheers the kids up, not that he actually ever makes them pay. So Steve puts together a cherry garcia sugar cone with a dribble of chocolate syrup, ignoreing Robin mocking him for slinging more free ice cream to his children. Max's eyes go wide and she flips her phone face down on the table when Steve brings the ice cream over.

"You alright Max, you seem a little off, everything alright with you and the rest of the party?" Steve asks with a little frown, pleased when she relaxes and takes the ice cream cone.

"I'm fine everything is fine, they were just getting on my nerves. I needed a little space." Max shrugs before biting into her ice cream. Steve does not understand how she can just chomp into her ice cream like a corn dog without getting brain freeze.

"They give me a headache regularly, I completely understand." That gets him a little laugh. "You sure there isn't anything you need to talk about?" Steve asks eyeing her with concern, it just gets him an eye roll.

"I'm fine mom." Steve scrunches his nose at her words as Robin laughs, she has been eavesdropping, not that it is hard with only two paying customers and great acoustics.

"Brat." Steve mutters fondly as he ruffles Max's hair, vindictively pleased when she pulls a face and ducks away. Steve leaves her going back to the counter, instead of going behind it he just leans over it. It is the midday lull and Steve’s least favorite time to be in the shop, the rush is over, they have already cleaned from it and while they may get a few customers here and there it is going to drag on. Steve does not like the rush either though, so everything other than his friendship with Robin and free ice cream for the kids is lose, lose for him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks interest piqued when Robin suddenly ducks down behind the counter. Steve stretches across to lean down and squint at her.

"Mrs. Farfalle just walked in and I cannot deal with her, she hates me. You deal with her, she never shut up about you." Robin hisses up at him, Steve sighs leaning back up to see the woman in question grabbing for Max's phone unsuccessfully. 

"Is there a problem?” Steve asks concerned as Max darts around the woman and to the counter where Steve is.

"She was taking pictures of you, looks like you have a little stalker Steven dear." She is one of Steve's least favorite customers, she is a little too fond of him, she is ranked right up there with Boris who works at Sears, he knows what he did, and the kid who always ends up eating too fast and puking in their trash cans. 

Steve does not like the way she is glaring at Max either, like Max is some sort of delinquent causing mayhem. "I asked her to take it?" Steve cringes as the lie comes out of his mouth, more like a question, voice a little high at the end, telling.

"You asked this young girl to take a picture of your rumpus?" Mrs. Farfalle looks alarmed, clutching her purse strap tighter.

"No, uh no, I just asked her to take a picture of me, I meant my face." Steve tries, she relaxes accepting his lies easily.

"I thought it would be funny to send him a picture of his own ass instead." Max tacks on, tone snotty as she glares at the woman who goes back to looking at her like she is scum.

"Max why don't you finish your ice cream in the backroom with Robin while I get Mrs. Farfalle a bowl of S.S. Butter Scotch on the house for being a good samaritan." Steve puts on one of his most charming smiles and the woman is putty in his hands as Max scurries around the counter to the door.

-

"Max do you have a crush on me?" Steve asks, face heating as he frowns in discomfort at the very idea.

"Eww no." Max immediately protests her own face going red, Steve is relieved even if the amount of disgust in her tone stings a little. 

"Then why did you just snap a picture of his ass on your phone?" Robin asks as she leans over the table in the back room rolling her ice cream scoop from palm to palm.

Max lets out a frustrated little yell before answering them. "Billy."

"Billy has a crush on Steve?" Is the conclusion Robin immediately jumps to, Steve scoffs, as Robin stares down Max looking delighted.

"What? No, I don't know. Maybe." Max shrugs awkwardly as Steve gawks at her. "Billy said he would leave me and everyone else alone if I took pictures of Steve for him.”

"Billy Hargrove hates me, he beat the shit out of me last year, remember, he doesn't have a crush on me." Steve reminds the room, finger running over the small almost unperceivable scar Billy had left with a breaking dinner plate.

"You did say he apologized for that, and then he apologized to your children when you wouldn't accept his apology to you alone, right? You were practically gushing about it." Robin counters, and sometimes Steve hates that he feels compelled to tell her so much about himself.

"Billy doesn't have a crush on me, he just wants to mess with me and I'm going to put a stop to this." Steve hisses marching out. 

-

Billy got his daily picture of Harrington thirty minutes ago, and today Max did not disappoint. She got one of Steve bent over the counter reaching for something, his short, shorts tight around his pert ass. Billy has to adjust his trunks more than once, his break is on soon and he has every intention of taking care of his current problem then.

A commotion draws Billy's attention away from the pool and he spots Steve Harrington, in his little sailor uniform barging into the pool area. He looks pissed, on a mission and he is headed right for Billy's lifeguard stand. Billy licks his teeth as he climbs down, wants to know what has Steve's panties in a bunch.

"Your children aren't here princess." Billy taunts because he likes the way Steve flushes when he does. 

"Stop forcing your sister to take pictures of me!" Steve hisses, tone pitched low so the rest of the pool will not hear. Billy chokes on his own spit surprised and then surprised again as Steve pushes him firmly. Billy cannot catch his balance before gravity wins out and he is crashing into the water.

Billy blinks water out of his eyes as he breaches the water, pissed and still very turned on. People are staring, but he does not give a damn about any of them as Steve walks away. Billy gets out of the pool shaking like a dog as he hurries after Steve.

Billy catches up to him outside the fence around the corner of the main building shoving Steve against the wall, pressing in close. "Let's make a deal pretty boy, you take the pictures for me and I'll continue to leave your kids alone."

"Don't you have enough embarrassing pictures of me." Steve hisses flushing further, Billy blinks caught out by Steve's assumption, not that he should be surprised by Steve jumping to that particular conclusion.

"Oh there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Billy assure, tone low and honest almost sweet, as he presses their foreheads together. Billy has always known Steve is a little slow on the uptake, but Billy figured for sure he would have caught on by now. Billy even apologized a few months ago for beating him up, apologized to the kids when Steve had remained indignant and unforgiving on their behalf. Billy does not apologize for just anyone. 

Steve's eyes are on the ground till Billy slides a hand over his cheek angling his head back till their eyes meet. "You send me the pictures yourself, just one a day, and I'll continue to leave the kids alone, I'll even be nice to them, even get them into the pool for free on Thursdays." Billy barters, it is always slow on Thursdays, so it is an easy swing.

Steve bites his lip like he is thinking about it. "And Monday, I know it's slow on Monday." Billy grins pleased.

"We have a deal, tomorrow when you get up before you get out of bed, send me a picture." Steve gets that pinched look that Billy knows means he is confused.

"Why do you want these pictures of me?" Steve is kind of adorable when he is confused, and Billy does not fight the urge to pull back and smooth out Steve's brow with his thumbs.

"I think you'll figure it out soon enough pretty boy, don't forget." Billy lets his hands slide down from Steve's face to his shoulders, down his arms, all the way to his fingertips before pulling off and heading back to work.

-

Billy is brimming with excitement as soon as he wakes up, shoots off a text to Steve reminding him of their deal before he does anything else. Billy paces with agitation when he does not immediately get a response but Steve has never stuck Billy as an early riser, not with how often he barely made it to school showing up right before the bell would ring. Billy doubts Steve has a reason to get up early today since he does not work, Billy has his schedule memorized. 

Billy works out to distract himself, his shift at the pool does not start till mid afternoon. He can hear Max rummaging around for breakfast fending for herself. Susan is already off at work and by a stroke of luck for all of them Neil took a job as a truck driver and is currently out of town. Billy supposes he should let Max know she is off the hook for getting him pictures of Steve but he is not about to pass up extra pictures while he can get them.

-

Steve does not sleep well, tosses and turns all night trying to figure out what Billy's game is. Eventually he falls into a restless sleep, his alarm blaring far too early dragging him toward wakefulness. His phone blinks on the night stand and he grabs it to check it out of habit.

There are the usual alerts for nearly every app, a text form Dustin announcing his return from camp and one form Billy. Steve is not even sure why he has Billy's number saved, Max had used his phone once to call Billy when her battery had died and for some reason Steve refuses to admit or examine he had saved it. His stomach flips as his thumb hovers over the message icon. 

Steve licks his lips nervously, scans the room like he is being watched before finally tapping the icon. It is to the point.

**Hargrove:** _Don't forget my picture pretty boy._

Steve feels heat in his cheeks as he bites his lip, contemplates getting up and checking his hair, washing his face, it is not like Billy would know. That is not what he wants though and Steve strangely wants to give him what he asked for. Steve scrubs at his eyes, wipes a hand over his mouth, and runs his hands through his hair before opening his camera and holding the phone above his face.

Steve hesitates, is not sure what to do with his face, should he smile? Should he frown because of Billy's strange request for pictures of him. Steve bites his lip harder with indecision, accidentally hits the capture button and drops the phone. Steve groans as it smacks him right in the face, phone falling to the ground forgotten in his pain.

It is a few minutes before Steve stops cradling his face and reaches over the side of the bed, hanging off of it as he grabs his phone. The picture of course is blurry, Steve grumbles flips to the camera again and takes a picture of his frowning face. There is a red rectangle across his forehead from the edge of his phone smacking him. 

Steve sends it off, over the strange mood of wanting to look good for Billy Hargrove of all people. Steve groans when he gets an almost immediate response.

-

Billy lets the weights drop to the ground as his phone flashes on the end of the bench, to riled up with anticipation to let it out of his sight. Billy lets out a bark of laughter as he opens the text from Steve, he looks positively pissy, and Billy cannot resist himself as he types out a response.

**Hargrove:** _Why the long face princess, did someone put a pea under your mattress?_

Billy is not surprised when he does not get an immediate response, goes back to lifting weights till he needs to grab a shower for work.

-

Steve ignores his phone for the rest of the morning, knows the kids will be busy with Dustin's return, so he has time to himself. Steve grumbles, still in his pajamas, when there is insistent knocking on his door. Trudging down stairs Steve opens the door, somehow surprised to find Lucas and Max right outside.

"Aren't you two supposed to be greeting Henderson?" Steve asks before hissing and flinching away as Max snaps a picture of him with the flash on.

"What the hell Max!" Steve shouts except she is already on the back of Lucas' bike and down the street. Steve sighs and slams the door deciding to scrounge for food before anything else.

-

Billy is at work when he gets a message from Max with a picture of Steve looking startled, still in his pajamas. It is not as good as the one she sent him yesterday, but he has not made a specific request of her, and now he has Steve to send him even better pictures. Billy gets a text from Steve seven minutes later.

**Pretty Boy:** _Tell your sister she doesn't have to show up and take pictures of me anymore asshole!_

Billy grins thinking about the little annoyed frown Steve is no doubt wearing, he has no intention of saying anything to Max. Billy licks over his lips thinking about his next request. He does not want to press Steve too fast, wants to ease him into things so that when he makes more risque requests Steve will not deny him.

**Hargrove:** _Tomorrow I want a smile._

-

Steve plugs his phone in, upstairs and ignores it for the rest of the day. He checks it before going to bed that night when he sets his alarm and regrets it when he sees the message from Billy. It is another restless night, between lingering nightmares from the horrors of the upside down and thoughts of Billy.

Steve ignores his first alarm, barely waking long enough to hit the dismiss button. When the second alarm goes off Steve groans annoyed but dutifully rises, he no longer has time to linger in bed, not if he does not want to be late. He grabs a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast before he is out the door.

Steve slides into Scoops Ahoy two minutes before his shift starts, Robin is already here having opened the shop this morning. She eyes his haggard looking appearance with an eye roll as she tosses his hat at him. "What has you looking like the walking dead?" Robin asks biting down on a smile when Steve glares at her.

Steve's phone vibrates in his pocket and he groans, he just knows it is Billy, he forgot to send a picture. "Billy." He hisses face heating as he pulls his phone out and sure enough he has a message waiting from Billy.

**Hargrove:** _Where is my picture pretty boy?_

"Why is Hargrove texting you, better question why is he expecting a picture? What are you supposed to send a picture of?" Robin asks in rapid fire, looking a little scandalized with the last question but no less intrigued as she reads Steve’s texts over his shoulder. 

"I took over Max's deal." Steve admits and snaps a picture of himself. He frowns at it, he looks tired, his hair flattened by his stupid work hat, his smile is more of a grimace but he sends it anyway.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Robin asks outright laughing at him.

"Shut up. He promised to leave the kids alone and get them into the pool twice a week for free if I just send him a picture a day." Steve hisses face heating.

"You agreeing to this deal wouldn't have anything to do with your little crush on him, would it?" Robin grins as Steve's face goes three shades redder.

"I don't have a crush on Billy Hargrove." Steve hisses the warmth in his stomach as he gets another text from Billy flashing across his screen says otherwise. 

"Yeah, okay." Robin's tone is mocking as she moves to greet the customers that walk in. It is the women from the retirement home who walk around the mall each morning, Steve does not have time to check his phone before they are getting impatient for free samples and he has to help Robin.

-

Billy does not work today but he is still up early, anticipating a new picture from Steve, frowns when one still has not come by ten, Billy knows Steve works the morning shift today. So he pops off a text to remind Steve before starting his workout routine. He barely starts before he gets a response, grinning he snatches his phone up to get a look at it. It is possibly the worst picture of Steve Harrington, Billy has ever seen and that is including the one Max took while he was sneezing. Billy is a little concerned with how worn down Steve looks, but that does not stop him from demanding a picture with an actual smile.

**Pretty Boy:** _I’ve seen you smile princess. I know you can do better. Now give me a real one._

Billy finishes his entire workout routine and is annoyed when he still has not gotten a response from Steve, not an annoyed text, not a new picture, nothing. Billy grabs a shower, figures maybe the ice cream shop is busy, he can give Steve a little longer before pestering him again. Billy throws on a pair of tight jeans and his Everlast crop top when he hears an unfamiliar voice. Billy follows it and finds Max talking to a girl Billy has seen from afar but never up close. 

“What are you two up to?” Billy asks as he walks into the kitchen, starts rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat.

“We’re going to go to the mall, El needs a makeover.” Max announces eyeing Billy before adding. “Will you give us a ride?”

Billy could say no, but Steve is at the mall, and he did say he would be nicer to his kids. Plus he can use them as an excuse to go bother Steve while he waits for them to get done. He can tell by Max’s demeanor as he glances at her out of the corner of his eye, that she is expecting a no from him. “Sure, get in the car, let’s go shitbirds.” Billy shrugs watches as she opens her mouth to sigh before his words register and then she is blinking at him in surprise.

“Bitchen.” El chirps before walking out the door and Billy cannot help the smile that pulls at his lips, just grabs his boots and key and ruffles a still stunned Max’s hair on his way out.

-

Steve has not had time to do anything but sling ice cream, it started with the ladies, then a herd of moms with their toddlers coming in for ice cream before their mommy and me jazzercise class. The moms get ice cream for their children and then barely pay them any mind as they slap it around and make a mess much to Steve and Robin’s annoyances. Steve loses at rock, paper, scissors, and has to clean all of the tables, the chairs and several spots from the floor. He is barely done with the mess before the afternoon rush starts and then he is scooping ice cream while Robin works the register trying to keep up with the crowds demands. 

He has forgotten all about the last text that came in from Billy, forgot all about it till the crowd has thinned and suddenly Billy Hargrove is at the counter staring him down and refusing to order from Robin. “Pretty boy, are you ignoring me?”

“I’m taking my break.” Robin says laughing when Steve reaches for her, trying to get her to stay, as if there is anything she could do to help him with Billy.

“I’m not ignoring you.” Steve huffs out handing a waffle cone with mint chocolate chip to an impatiently waiting child. 

“Then where is my smile.” Billy leans across the counter, and Steve’s eyes are drawn to his hard abs on display, Steve feels a flush rising as he quickly cuts his eyes away. 

“What?” Steve asks confused and distracted, it only gets worse when Billy smirks. 

“Haven’t checked your phone in a while huh?” Billy is grinning, does not miss the effect he is having on Steve. 

“No, I've been a little busy.” Steve pulls out his phone and reads Billy’s last text frowning at him. 

“That’s not a smile bambi.” Billy chastises snagging Steve’s wrist and dragging him closer.

“Why do you insist on messing with me?” Steve huffs breath warm against Billy face, tries to break Billy’s hold with no success.

“Not messing with you, I seriously want a smile.” Billy insists reaching up and dragging that terrible hat from Steve’s head.

“If you want a smile so bad go wink at one of your fans, I’m sure they will humor you.” Steve has to bite down on the smile threatening to break out at Billy’s presence alone.

“I don’t want a smile from them, I want one from you.” Billy runs his hand through Steve’s hair fluffing it, smirking as Steve leans into the touch. “Come on pretty boy, smile for me.” 

Steve tries not to, really he does but, it is kind of hard when he is the sole focus of Billy’s attention. “Good boy.” Billy practically coos and Steve feels his whole face go red as warmth pools low in his belly. Steve hardly even notices when Billy raises his phone and snaps a picture of his flushed smiling face. Steve is pulled from his daze by impatient customers behind Billy.

“See you around pretty boy.” Billy releases his hold on Steve turning to glare at the impatient children as he walks out. 

-

Billy grins while he is outside in his car sucking on his vape, candy scented fog filling the Camaro when he gets a photo from Max. Steve is distracted, hat back on, head in the ice cream cooler as he preps a waffle cone. It is cute, Billy decides to give the girls another thirty minutes before demanding they get ready to go home, pleased with today's additions to his collection. 

-

Each day Billy gets new pictures, both from Steve and form Max, who still has not actually been informed that she does not have to anymore. He has a picture of Steve looking particularly put out after his least favorite customer, along with it came a slew of complaints about the mother who lets her child eat and eat until he is puking in the Scoops Ahoy trash cans. One where Steve looks breathtakingly, overjoyed with the return of his favorite customer, really just his obviously favorite kid, Dustin, who Billy knows was away at summer camp because he has overheard Max and her little friends talk about it. 

Some days when Steve is running later and gets distracted by work, or does not quite live up to the requests Billy makes of him, Billy will go down to the shop and get the photos for himself. Steve is so easy to fluster, so picture perfect when he is flushed, so easy to make smile. One of Billy’s favorite photos of Steve is probably of him eating ice cream, tongue out, melting vanilla ice cream smeared over his lips, that particular photo has fulled more than one of Billy’s fantasies. 

Steve has put up a fuss with some of Billy’s requests but he still always follows through with them, even if he does not understand them. Billy has a slew of pictures just of Steve’s random body parts, his left hand wrapped around the handle of a bat, a picture from the knees down both in and out of his uniform, the curve of Steve’s neck, the crook of his elbow. A slightly blurry picture of Steve’s naked stomach and knees taken poolside, Steve had taken it quickly on account of the kids being right there. According to the texts that followed they caught him and mocked him mercilessly for taking what they deem weird pictures. 

Billy has many pictures of Steve from bed when he first wakes up, and a handful from when he is just getting ready to sleep. Steve often looks soft and content in those photos and Billy really wants to get that view in person, wants to be the one taking those pictures. 

Occasionally Steve will have someone else take the photo for him, usually Robin and sometimes someone else will be in the photo with him, also usually Robin, sometimes it is one of the kids. Billy prefers the solo pictures of Steve, but Robin is funny and she and Billy text now, are almost friends from how often he ends up lurking around the ice cream shop. So he has stopped immediately demanding a redo when Robin decides to photo bomb Steve’s photos. That is how he gets his late night photos of Steve, Billy waits till Steve is alone for the night and then insists he still owes him, Steve barely even puts up a fuss any more.

They text now too, just random stuff, innocuous stuff and it is the highlight of Billy's day. He likes that Steve feels comfortable texting him in the middle of the day to complain about a particularly shitty customer. Likes that Steve sends him memes just because he thinks Billy might find them funny as well. Like that he can just ask Steve to distract him when he is bored and he always gets a response now. 

Billy really likes that Steve trusts him enough now to text Billy when he has a nightmare, that Steve trusts Billy to be there for him. Likes that he can text Steve when Neil’s home for the weekend and they have had a row, likes that Steve always responds even if he does not know why Billy needs his attention. Steve shares tidbits of his life and Billy responds in kind and they get closer, it is nice, this friendship, this flirting, with Steve is the best thing Billy has ever had, but Billy wants more.

Billy has been playing it slow, so slow, never pushing Steve too far. Tonight though, tonight Billy wants to up the ante wants to push Steve further. Considers sending Steve a message with a request for a picture of his dick, but Billy doubts Steve will comply even with all the careful build up. No Steve needs some incentive, something to let him know Billy is not just fucking with him, so Billy gets his own dick hard and angles the camera just right, for the perfect picture. Billy throws a filter over it, one that makes his abs and the drop of pre shining on the tip really pop, before sending it. 

-

Steve is sleepy and just getting into bed when his phone lights up on the bedside table and he grabs it up. It is probably Billy, Dustin had given Steve bunny ears in his picture this afternoon, Billy probably wants a new one. Steve's heart races, mouth dry when he looks at the picture Billy just sent him, he is no longer tired.

It is obvious that Billy sent it to Steve by accident, there is no way that Billy meant to send Steve a dick pic, right. Steve should close it, he should point out that Billy sent it to him and not whoever he is trying to sext, or just delete it and ignore its existence. Steve cannot bring himself to do that though, just stares at the picture, stares at Billy’s dick and abs on full display. His own dick is rising in his sweats, when a text comes in.

**Hargrove:** _Be good and show me what you got pretty boy._

That, that one text has Steve’s dick fully hard. He should not do as Billy asks, should not expose himself in such a way, Billy could show it to someone, or his phone could be hacked but Steve still feels heat in his stomach and his dick twitches at the thought of doing what Billy wants. Steve is still hesitating when another text comes in.

**Hargrove:** _Please_

Steve swallows, cannot think of a time he has ever heard Billy say please to anyone, finds it hard to even imagine. Steve bites his lip as he slides a hand down his body, sliding his sweats down till his cock can spring free. His stomach is warm with anticipation, excitement causing his flesh to prick as he grasps his cock giving it a few strokes. He bites his lips till he tastes copper as he takes a picture and sends it to Billy.

-

Billy groans as he gets a picture in return, recognizes the little constellation of moles on Steve’s hip, they had always drawn his eyes in the showers after gym. Billy licks over his teeth as he switches to record and starts stroking his cock, twisting his wrist and smearing pre across the tip. “Can you put on a show for me pretty boy? Wanna see you cum all over yourself.” Billy gives himself a few more storks for the camera before sending it off to Steve.

-

Steve cannot believe this is happening, cannot believe he is watching Billy Hargrove stroke himself, cannot believe he is reaching down to do exactly what Billy wants. 

Steve switches to record and starts stroking himself. “I, I shouldn’t be doing this.” Steve mutters but does not stop, watches his phone screen as he continues to stroke himself for Billy, watches what Billy will see. That makes him groan, thinking about how he is doing this for Billy, he is not going to last long.

-

Billy does not actually think Steve will do it, assumes he will chicken out, so he is pleasantly surprised when Steve sends him a video. Billy watches it with rapt attention, afraid it will end before Steve finishes when Billy hears him speak. “I, I shouldn’t be doing this.” Billy is very glad when the video keeps on going. Billy takes note of what makes Steve’s breath hitch, what makes his hips thrust, what has him making gaspy little moans that he tries to muffle. 

Billy cannot wait to see how responsive Steve will be to his touch. “Billly.” Steve moans as he cums, shoots over his stomach and hand and then Billy’s view is blurry as the screen goes opaque, Steve’s cum sliding down it. Billy bites off a groan, fisting his dick tight, as soon as the video ends he switches to his own camera and makes another video.

-

Steve is cleaning up himself and his phone when Billy responds, Steve sits on the edge of the counter biting his lip as he opens the video Billy sends him. Steve’s dick gives a twitch as he watches Billy stoke his own cock, the angle he shoots from shows more skin than the one Steve had used. “Look at what you do to me, pretty boy.” Billy’s voice rasps through the phone speaker.

Steve bites his lip, dick trying to rise as he continues to watch, entranced as Billy’s cock spits out pre. “Fuck.” Billy groaned, hand working faster. “Fuck, wanna cum all over you face princess, would you let me? I bet you’d be into it.” Billy keeps talking, working himself closer and closer to the edge. Steve is panting, gets a hand around his dick and is working it again, already so close. When Billy cums moaning, cum spilling all over his abs, Steve cums all over his own hand and stomach for the second time tonight.

-

Billy is all cleaned up and back in bed, half asleep when his phone lights up with a text.

**Pretty Boy:** _Yes._

Mind muddles by sleep and an orgasm it takes him a minute to understand what Steve is saying yes to. Billy grins, delighted, plan forming in his mind. 

-

Steve wakes up to banging on his front door, groaning he grabs his phone from the night stand to check the time, it is fucking early. Steve ignores the banging in favor of checking his newest text from Billy. Steve licks his lips at the newest photo, another picture of Billy’s dick, the sun and shadows striping it from partially open blinds. Steve bites his lip, eyes scanning down to read the accompanying text before bugging out.

**Hargrove:** _I’m coming over._

Oh shit, the banging on his door registers again and Steve is up and out of bed. Steve pauses at the top of the stares before darting into the bathroom and giving his teeth a quick brush, rinses his face, and runs a hand through his hair before rushing down stairs quickly as the banging stops. 

-

Billy is just giving up annoyed and angry by the lack of response, in his head about Steve purposefully ignoring him, that Steve has regrets, when the door suddenly swings open. “Billy.” Billy turns back to the now open door at the gasp of his name, grinning as he takes in Steve’s sleep rumpled form.

“Gonna invite me in pretty boy?” Billy asks as he saunters up to Steve leaning on the door frame. 

“Come in Billy.” Steve says breathy, face flushed, Steve wants Billy to get to the point. His dick is already hard and waiting at just the sight of Billy, in his open shirt and his tight jeans, hair piled in a messy bun at the crown of his head. Steve does not move as Billy pushes forward, Steve bites his lip as Billy gets his hands tight on Steve’s hips pressing him backwards into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. 

“Still gonna let me?” Billy asks, licking over his own mouth as he continues to back Steve up, till he has him pressed against a wall. Billy can feel the press of Steve's hard cock against his own, watches as Steve’s eyes dilate, skin pink.

“Yes.” Steve gasps out, Billy kisses him, licking into his mouth with fervor. Steve kisses back, tongue working against the one pushing into his mouth, sucking and curling around it. “How about we move this upstairs?” Steve rasps when Billy pulls back, mouth working down his jaw, to his neck, leaving a trail of pink skin in his wake. 

“Sounds like a keen plan to me princess.” Billy bends, hands sliding under Steve’s thighs and lifting. 

Steve shouts startled by the sudden move, clutching at Billy, afraid of being dropped. He gets with the program quickly wrapping his legs around Billy’s waist. “Fuckin’ show off.” Steve laughs as Billy marches them upstairs, directing Billy to his room.

“When have I ever been anything less?” Billy grins as he drops Steve onto the bed, sliding over him and pinning him down against the droll comforter. 

Steve snorts. “God, never.”

“Today isn’t about to be any different.” Billy grins, as he leans down and kisses Steve again, letting his body drop till there is no space left between them. They take their time, slowly exploring one another’s bodies as they kiss and strip out of their clothes. The room is warm in the mid morning heat, the sun shining brightly through the window muted where the curtains block it out.

Sweat pricks their bodies as Billy rolls them over pulling Steve on top of him. “Alright pretty boy, get on your knees and sit on my face.” 

Steve chokes brain short circuiting at what Billy has just said. His brain does not start functioning again till there is a sharp slap against his ass. “What?” He questions, still having trouble processing.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Billy makes his point with another hard slap to Steve ass. 

Steve moves quickly, hands grasping the headboard as he kneels over Billy’s face, Billy’s hands grab his thighs and he pulls Steve down till Steve can feel hot breath against his rim. “Oh fuck, Billly.” Steve moans as a tongue presses against him. 

Billy grins against Steve’s ass pulling him down further, slides one hand up to move Steve’s ball sack out of the way so he can breathe, tongue pressing firmly. 

Steve’s grip on the headboard goes knuckle white as that tongue breaches him, pushing in and twisting, slick and warm and somehow Steve had forgotten how thick tongues actually are. Steve groans, as Billy licks into him with vigor. Steve tries not to press down on Billy, but he cannot help himself, wants more of that tongue in him, just wants more of whatever Billy will give him.

Billy smirks as he feels Steve tense, trying not to press down, grabs his thigh tighter, using his grip to pull Steve that little bit further down on his tongue. This position does not actually give Billy the best view and he definitely wants to see what Steve looks like cumming on his tongue. Billy reaches blindly for his phone on the bedside table, ends up with Steve’s instead and thrusts it at Steve's chest.

Steve’s eyes are closed as he focuses all of his attention on the feel of Billy, the press of his face against the meat of his ass, the slight tickle of Billy’s facial hair, the thrust of that sinful tongue sliding in and out of him. Steve is startled out of his reverent focus by a phone pressing against his chest. Steve squints down at it in confusion. “What?” He asks dumbly around a moan. 

Billy stops his ministration turning his head just long enough to speak. “Get your dick in your hand and record it, want you to come on my tongue.” Billy immediately shifts back to his prior position, tongue pressing in deep as possible. 

Steve fumbles the phone nearly dropping it before he manages to get it open and the camera app open. Tongue between his teeth Steve focuses the camera as he gets a hand on his dick. It is too dry, Steve drops his phone on the pillow and leans over till he can dig around in the top drawer of his nightstand. “Getting lube.” Steve huffs out when Billy grumbles in complaint, the vibrations have Steve pressing down a little more firmly for a moment before he relaxes again.

Steve shouts triumphantly when he finally gets hold of the half empty bottle of lube, as soon as he has his prize Steve rights himself atop Billy’s face. Steve squirts some lube into his hand, grabbing up his phone with his other hand as he starts working his dick. It does not take much, Steve would be embarrassed about coming so fast, but he has been on edge ever since he read that text from Billy.

Billy grins, keeps working his tongue in and out of Steve till he whines with over sensitivity. Billy slides his hands up to Steve hips and pushes him back, ass landing on Billy chest as Steve flops back, splayed out over Billy’s stomach and legs, knees still bent next to Billy’s head, panting.

Billy lets Steve rest for a few moments, dick hard and resting against the curve of Steve's neck as he snatches Steve’s phone up. Billy watches the video, volume all the way up so he can hear every little sound Steve makes. Billy mouths at Steve's calf, pre dripping over Steve’s neck as the video finishes, there is cooling cum sliding from Steve’s spent dick onto Billy’s chest.

Steve murmurs incoherently, turns his head and mouths at the tip of Billy’s dick, sucking on the head for another spurt of pre. Billy lets Steve mouth at his dick for a few minutes, lazily pulling up the corner of the bedspread to wipe the cum from Steve. Billy could probably get off like this, to the slow tongue working at his tip, but he has plans, and they do not involve him cumming so soon. Billy gets a hold of Steve’s hips again pressing them back, till Steve is sliding further down his body. 

“I wasn’t done with that.” Steve complains as he ends up with his ass resting on Billy’s lower stomach, as Billy huffs out a laugh.

“There will be plenty of time for that later princess, got plans.” Billy grabs the lube from the pillow Steve dropped it on and liberally coats his fingers. “This okay?” Billy asks wiggling his lube slick fingers, intentions clear. 

Steve bites his lip nodding, yeah he wants it. Billy grins down at him and starts working a finger in. Steve squirms, the finger is not as wide as Billy’s tongue but it is certainly longer, presses deeper and it has been awhile since anyone else's fingers have breached him.

Billy goes slow takes his time opening Steve up, licking over his teeth, dick sliding against the dimples of Steve’s back with each new moan he draws from the man. Billy works a second finger in, scissoring, crooking them, searching out Steve’s prostate. Steve’s back arches as Billy hits his mark, Billy grabs his own phone from the nightstand turning on the camera. 

“Hand on your dick bambi, wanna see you cum again.” Steve moans at Billy’s words, glancing up at Billy through his lashes, dick twitching as he spots the camera. 

“You’re a fuck perv.” Steve complains even as he gets a hand around his dick.

“You like it.” Billy says with a grin pressing harder against Steve’s prostate.

“Fuck, yeah, I do, shit, give me some lube.” Steve’s hand leaves his dick to make grabby hands at Billy. 

Billy smirks as Steve groans in complaint as he removes his fingers to grab for the lube. As soon as Billy has poured some lube into Steve’s hand Billy is pressing a third finger into the velvety warmth of Steve’s body. Billy angles the phone to make sure it is getting everything, Billy’s fingers thrusting in and out of Steve, Steve’s hand on his dick stroking, Steve’s face as he moans and arches as Billy rubs against his prostate.

Steve moans, kneeing, the stretch is too good, and Billy keeps hitting his prostate like he is racking up points in a video game. Steve cannot hold off, kicks out a foot narrowly misses kicking Billy in the face as he cums.

Billy licks over his teeth again as he watches Steve cum, thrusts his fingers in a few more times before sliding them out, capturing Steve's rim opening and closing as if searching for Billy’s fingers before letting the video end. Billy drops his phone onto the night stand before using another corner of the bedspread to wipe Steve up again, mouthing at a mole spotted ankle.

Steve pants and drifts in post orgasm bliss, hums as Billy’s hands strokes over his stomach, as his mouth kisses at Steve’s ankle tickling. Steve twists his head and presses a kiss just below Billy’s knee.

“Ready for more princess?” Billy asks hips hitching to rub his dick up against Steve’s back. 

“Yeah, yeah, so fuckin' ready.” Steve moans, teeth scraping over the spot he just kissed.

Billy grins, and sits up sliding his arms under Steve’s back, pulling him up, scoots them back till he can rest against the headboard with Steve in his lap. Billy pushes Steve back just enough to slide a condom on, does not want to cross the boundary of fucking Steve bare till they talk about it first, not that he thinks Steve will protest at this point, not after Billy has had his tongue inside of him, before pulling him close again. Billy lifts Steve with ease but has trouble lining up with his hands full. Steve fixes this problem for him, reaching down and grasping Billy’s cock lining him up. As soon as Steve has him in position Billy is dragging Steve down onto his cock.

Steve groans, arms going around Billy’s shoulders clutching tightly. Billy’s cock is wider than his fingers, it is overwhelming suddenly being filled by him. It only gets more intense as Billy’s arms tighten around him, and he is being lifted and then lowered again, impaled onto Billy’s cock. Steve has always known he had a thing for behind pushed around by Billy Hargrove, but it is something else entirely to be lifted up and down like it requires no effort at all, his dick is rock hard again trapped against Billy’s abs.

“Fuck, feel so fucking good bambi, always knew you would.” Billy groans out against Steve’s neck, and he continues to lift and lower him. Steve just lets him, just lets Billy move him as he wants, just holds on to Billy and lets him have control, and it goes right to Billy’s cock. Billy works out a lot, has basically been working towards this goal since he first saw Steve Harrington at Tina’s Halloween party, he could do this all day. 

“Fuck, fuck you.” Billy huffs a little laugh against Steve’s neck, a little confused but not stopping. “You, fuck, you feel good.” Steve finally gets out licking at Billy’s neck, salty with the sheen of sweat covering them both. Billy shifts Steve slightly, and then he is kneeing as Billy’s cock drags right over his prostate with every drag up and down. 

Billy shifts again using only one arm to drag Steve up and down his cock, Billy works his other hand between their bodies. Steve makes a kneeing moan into Billy's neck. Billy tightens his hand, works Steve faster as he starts to really clench around him. Soon Steve is cumming, seed sticky and warm between them.

Billy pushes Steve onto his back, and continues thrusting into him hard as he seeks out his own completion. It does not take long, Billy woke up hard thinking of Steve, has been on edge for hours now. Billy groans, sucking a mark into Steve's neck as he fills the condom.

Billy thrusts a few more times before his dick begins to soften and then he is pulling out with a groan. Steve makes grabby hands for him as he pulls away, Billy ignores him for a few moments, long enough to tie off the condom and toss it in the direction of the trash can and to once again dirty the bedspread this time to wipe off his own chest.

"I just washed that yesterday." Steve complains nose scrunching with displeasure as his eyes catch the rest of the cum dried and crusting on various sections of the bed spread, he should have been paying more attention to what Billy was cleaning him up with. 

"You'll just have to wash it again." Billy chuckles at Steve's annoyance, he scoots back on the bed till he can lay on his stomach between Steve's legs. "Gonna get it even dirtier before the day is done princess." Billy rasps hot breath ghosting over Steve flaccid dick, sending goose bumps pricking over Steve's skin.

“Such a show off.” Steve mumbles hands petting at Billy’s hair and squirming as Billy starts lapping up the cooling seed on his stomach. Long, slow deliberate licks that have Steve distracted, hands petting and clenching in blond curls. 

"Always showing off for you, glad you're finally paying attention." Billy says gruffly pinching the inside of Steve's thigh meanly when he scoffs. He lets up when Steve hisses leaning up on his elbows to bat at Billy. Billy pushes him back down easily as he licks over Steve's half hard cock. 

"Billly." Steve whines, as his dick fully hardens, it only takes a few licks, he is sensitive, he has cum three times already. 

"I got you bambi, let me?" Billy asks, mouth hovering over the tip of Steve's dick, hot breath ghosting over the tip making Steve's dick jump as he waits for his answer.

"I don't think I can." Steve complains biting his lip even as he really, really wants Billy's mouth on him.

"Course you can, I'll get you there, promise." Billy is all earnest eyes and baited breath as he waits Steve out, smirking when Steve nods his head in assent. Billy licks over his teeth before swallowing Steve down as far as he can, cannot get all of it on the first go, not with how big Steve's dick is. Billy smirks around his mouthful as Steve moans, hand tight on Steve's hips as he tries to buck up, Billy is not about to be choked, not today at least. 

Steve pants and moans, tries uselessly thrusting into the warm wet heat of Billy's throat but cannot, not with how tightly Billy is holding him down. It is too much and not enough as Billy starts sucking, bobbing his head, tongue relentlessly working over Steve's sensitive tip. 

Billy's grip on Steve shifts one forearm going flat against Steve's hips easily holding him in place. Billy starts taking Steve in deeper as he slides a hand down and presses into the clutch of Steve's body where he is still sticky with lube. Billy gets two fingers in Steve, crooking them and searching.

Steve practically howls when Billy starts rapid fire hitting his prostate again. Cannot get coherent words out, just half broken syllables around moans as he is dragged over the edge for a fourth time. Cannot even warn Billy beyond the tightening of his grip in Billy's long hair, accidentally sending the hair tie Billy uses to keep his hair out of his face flying as it snaps.

As soon as Billy swallows down Steve's cum he is on his knees shuffling up till he is straddling Steve's chest. "Open up pretty boy." Billy demands striping his cock, he groans when Steve opens his mouth nice and wide, eyes closing to protect them. "You're so good, so fucking pretty." Billy groans as he cums in Steve mouth, and over this face. Billy pants leaning down to lick his own cum where it has landed very close to Steve's eye.

Steve swallows the cum in his mouth, smiling tiredly up at Billy when he pulls back from making sure no cum gets in Steve eyes. Steve just sort of drifts again sleepy from multiple orgasms and not enough sleep.

Billy licks Steve clean, collecting his seed in his mouth and then pushing it into Steve's panting mouth. Billy's hips hitch with each new little moan he is able to draw out of Steve just by feeding the pliant man his seed. Once Steve is cleaned up to Billy's standards he drags him up rearranging him to Billy's satisfaction.

Steve is all fucked out and half asleep face pressed into Billy’s chest, splayed out across him. Billy thumbs at Steve’s bottom lip, Steve scraping his teeth over the pad of his thumb as Billy opens his phone and snaps a quick picture. “What are you doing?” Steve mumbles complaints when Billy’s arms keep twitching as he starts typing on his phone.

“Bragging to the world that I finally got you pretty boy.”

“Those videos better not fucking make it on the web.” Steve mumbles, means for it to sound threatening but he is tired so it comes out lacking. 

“Nah bambi, I wouldn’t share that spectacular view, those are for my eyes only.” Billy assures, arm tightening possessively around Steve’s shoulder. 

"Okay." Steve mumbles unconcerned, already on the edge of sleep.

-

Steve wakes up and groggily reaches over Billy for his phone, lets his hand trail across hard abs admiringly, distracting him from his goal for a long minute. Steve gapes as he finally gets his phone in hand and sees the number of notifications on his Instagram. Frowning he opens the app.

"What the fuck Billy!" Steve does not actually mean to shout but his voice goes up anyhow, scratchy and pitchy as he stares down at his notifications.

"Why are you shouting?" Billy grumbles arms going tight around Steve as he presses his nose into Steve's hair.

"Why do I suddenly have hundreds of notifications, where are all of these pictures form that you tagged me in? You've been stalking me." Steve kind of knew Billy had been stalking him a little, what with the pictures and his uncanny ability of knowing when Steve is and is not working but seeing all these pictures on Billy's Instagram going back months is still shocking.

"Would of known if you'd just fucking followed me back pretty boy. Told yah I was showing off for you, thought it might get your attention." Billy rasps against Steve’s hair unconcerned. 

"But why are there so many?" Steve asks oddly flattered despite the fact that he should definitely be creeped out. Fuck Steve's sense of self-preservation is basically nonexistent though and he has had a crush on Billy for ages. 

"Wanted everyone else to appreciate you too, just with your clothes on, only person seeing all these moles is me now." Steve flushes warmth pooling in his belly as Billy slides a hand down and grasps his ass possessively.

"Omg you have to fucking take this down!" Steve shouts again shoving his phone under Billy's nose when he sees the picture of him sneezing.

"No way, can't have you looking too desirable, gotta keep you all to myself." Billy laughs at Steve's annoyance dragging him closer and rolling them till he can knock the phone away and pin Steve down. "Now that we've rested let's get back to it." 

"Oh fuck." Steve moans, he is so not prepared for Billy.

-

Steve is sore, good sore, but fuck, Billy had not let Steve out of bed till he had wrung him dry. Robin will not stop teasing him about the hickeys clearly visible on his neck, the crook of his elbow, the bend of his knee, because of course Billy had to leave visible marks. The walking group had outright stared at him, some making teasing comments about the girl in his life and making eyes at a traumatized and disgusted looking Robin, others with outright disapproval and comments about calling corporate. 

Steve is grateful when they leave and the kids show up even if Mike loudly comments on the hickeys immediately. Max slaps him for it which has Steve grinning pleased. Max lingers after the kids all get their ice creams, shuffling to one of the tables to the far right of the ice cream shop. 

"What's this?" Steve asks when Max drops a brown paper sack on the counter.

"Billy asked me to drop it off." Max says with a shrug licking her ice cream cone before the melting cherry ice cream can roll down onto her fingers.

"And you just did it?" Steve asks skeptically.

"He gave me money for the arcade." Max says with a shrug and a pleased grin.

"What's in the bag?" Steve knows she looked, she is curious like that.

"Just some red rope, said he would text you what to do." Max shrugs, and Steve feels his face flush as he snatches the bag off of the counter while Robin chokes on her own spit. His phone vibrates and Steve snatches his phone up quickly from the back counter.

**Stalker:** _Go on break, meet me in the freezer._

It is Steve's turn to choke as he reads his new text from Billy. Steve coughs flushing further as he backs away from the counter and toward the door tripping over his own feet. "I'm taking my break." Steve squeaks out hurrying to the freezer.

"How did you get in here?" Steve asks as he slips into the freezer to find Billy leaning against a shelf. 

"Bribed Buckley." Billy says like it should be obvious and Steve is finding it a little hard to wrap his head around Robin letting Billy into the ice cream freezer.

"How?" Steve asks as Billy tugs him closer taking the paper bag from Steve and setting it on the shelf behind them.

"Got her Heather's phone number, Heather wanted me to give it to Robin anyhow but she didn't need to know that and now Heather owes me a favor too." Billy grins leaning in till he can fit his mouth over one of the hickeys he left high on Steve's neck. 

Steve squirms it feels good even as it smarts, eyes scanning what else Billy has lined up on the shelf. "Is that a fucking selfie stick?"

-

The picture Billy posts that evening almost immediately gets flagged. The only thing keeping either of their modesty intact being Billy's careful placement of Steve's body and the red the rope he has intricately wrapped around that body. The picture is still deemed indecent by the algorithm. Billy grumbles and settles for one of Steve's arms bound behind his back, kneeling between Billy's thighs. He still has to crop the shit out of it to keep it from being flagged. Steve wakes the next morning to an ungodly amount of new notifications.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
